Behind Those Red Eyes Ch 3
by Trinity Hedgehog
Summary: Vixen's P.O.V of how she was mutated from a human to a turtle and how she came to live with Leo and his family


Behind Those Red Eyes Ch. 3

When the boys brought me back to their home, I gotta say it was absolutely amazing. I never seen anything quite like it before, I mean any mutant would love to live here.

"Whoa… Nice place you have here. It's really… amazing.: I said in admiration.

"Thanks… its pretty cool huh? How about I give you the grand tour?" Mikey said standing close very close to me.

"Mikey before you go giving grand tours… We have to tell Master Splinter about her first and see if it's ok with him that she stays." Leo pointed out stopping Mikey in his tracks.

"Awww man seriously?"

"I'm afraid Leo's right Mikey, I mean we can't just let her stay here without letting Sensi know about it." Donnie assured his young brother.

"Tell me what my son's." A familiar wise voice suddenly asked

"Ahh! M-Master Splinter! W-where did you come from?"

"I've been sitting the whole time Michelangelo, you just didn't notice. But that's to be expected."

The others chuckled at their Sensei's little joke towards Mikey and so as did I. Then that's when he noticed me standing behind them hiding.

"I see we have a guest." Master Splinter said walking towards me with his stick cane. "What's your name young lady?"

"I-I'm Vixen." I answered him feeling a little nervous.

"Don't be shy Vixen I'm not gonna hurt you. What bring you here to our home?"

"Well…?"

"Master Splinter… That's kinda what we wanna… Talk to you about.:" Leo interrupted

"I see… Well come into my chambers."

When Master Splinter told us to come into his chambers so the guys could talk to him, I was extremely nervous. Because even though the guys really want me to live with them, it really wasn't up to them. Only their Sensi would either agree to the whole situation or disagree and have me go back to where I came from. As all these thoughts were going through my mind, Leo and the boys were explaining everything that happened today to their master. Even though he was listening to everything that his son's were saying, I couldn't tell if he was happy or displeased that I was brought here. Silence feel upon us for about 20 minutes, but to me it felt like an eternity. Suddenly the silence was broken when Master Splinter stood up to speak.

"Well I really appreciate that you all decided to come to me and tell about the situation, and Vixen it pains me that you don't have a home to call you your own. But you all must know that I am very torn between which decision to make. However, after hearing how all of you wanna help this young woman, I am willing to allow her to live with us." Master Splinter said making his final decision with a smile.

"HUH?!... R-really?... I can stay?" I asked surprised and happy at the sametime.

"Of course, but I must ask you that you obey certain rules while staying here."

"Y-yes of course Master Splinter."

"You are not to go up to the surface without having one the boys to go with you, you are to train with us everyday in the style of martial arts becoming a ninja like my son's, and lastly you can NOT be seen by humans whatsoever you must always stay in the shadows."

"Yes I understand completely Master Splinter I promise to follow these and you won't have to worry about me being seen by humans. I will never let that happen."

"Then it's settled… Ms. Vixen welcome to the family."

"This is so awesome your an official member of the Homato household. You're gonna love living here Vixen, trust me." Mikey said full of excitement in voice while holding me close.

"I can't wait MIkey and I wanna thank all of you for allowing me to stay here. If it wasn't for you… I dunno what I would've done."

"You're welcome Vixen."

"It was our pleasure."

"No problem Angel cake."

"Don't mention it."

And from that day forward, I've been living with the Hamato family and everything was going really smoothly. One morning, I was in the dojo meditating with Master Splinter and Leonardo, when suddenly we heard Mikey screaming for us.

"Master Splinter, Leo, Vixen… I think you guys need to see this!"

"What's the matter Mikey?" Leo asked as we came out of the dojo.

"Check this out." Raph said pointing to the tv.

"In other news, police are baffled by the sudden robbery at the New York City Historical Museum. Police believed the robbery happened late last night about 2am when a rare Egyptian jewel of Cleopatra was stolen. However, it is still unclear on how the robbers were able to get in and out without sounding an alarm. When police tried to look over the security cameras, it seems that electricity was cut off long enough for them to get and out." The news caster reported. "We go to you live where we interviewed the security guard that was on duty late last night."

"This was like the most strangest things that has ever happened in my whole 30 years of being a security guard. I was just doing my arounds like I always do making sure everything was locked up tight and when I came to the Egyptian exhibit the jewel was right where it supposed to be. But when I came back about 10 minutes later it was gone." The security explained to the newscaster.

"The only clue that the police were able to recover from the crime scene, was this weapon which appears to have a japanese symbol right in the middle of it. We encourage anyone that might have a tip or any information about this weapon please call the NYPD tipline."

"Sooo… Anyone wanna take a wild guess on who or what did this?" Mikey asked hypothetically switching off the tv.

Everyone just kinda looked at each other and knew instantly on did the crime of stealing the jewel.

"Looks like Shredder and his foot clan are up to no good again if their stealing jewels from a museum. Question is: What exactly are they planning?" Leo said looking puzzled.

"I say we go up top, track 'em down and asked 'em ourselves." Raph suggested feeling pumped up and eager.

"Be careful my son's remember to rely on your ninja training and on each other." Advised Master Splinter as the boys we're heading out.

As I watch the boys get ready to leave to go find Shredder, I immediately felt like I should go with them. I mean I am a member of this family now and I am part of the team. Why shouldn't I go? I've been down here for three years and not once have I gone with them on their missions. Except when it came to my training where I would be allowed to go. BUt Each time I've asked if I could tag along and each time they would tell me no because I wasn't ready. Not this time… This time I am ready and I have the right to go.

"GUYS… I WANNA GO WITH YOU!" I blurted out stopping them dead in their

tracks.

The minute I said that, the guys looked at each other and looked at me.

"I don't think that's such a good idea Vixen. You're not quite ready to face an enemy as ruthless as the Shredder." Leo explained to me

"What? Why not?... I'm fully capable of handling myself out there and you know it."

"Yes we know Vixen, but you never fought against someone like them before." Donnie commented agreeing with his brother.

"But… But…"

"Listen to them my child, they've fought the Sheddar many many times before. They know how ruthless and merciless they can be. Trust us when we say you're not ready to face them not yet. Just be patient." Master Splinter tried to reassure me.

"Ugh… That's all I ever hear from you guys: "You're not ready, You're not ready." Well when am I ever gonna be ready huh?"

I was so angry with them telling me that I'm not ready to do anything, that I just ran off into my room and slammed the door.

"VIXEN… WAIT!" Leo called out to me.

"Leave her be my son, she just needs some time to herself. In the meantime, you all go see what the Sheddar is up to." Sensei said stopping Leo from going after me.

And with that the boys left to go search for jewel and Shredder.


End file.
